Bye Bye Bye, A Songfic
by JPTorres26
Summary: The struggles between Phoenix, Mia and Dahlia told with N-sync's Bye Bye Bye. SPOILERS FOR 1-2, 4-1 and 4-5


**Phoenix Wright Fanfiction**

**Bye Bye Bye, A Fanfiction**

**Written by: JPTorres26**

**Rating: T**

**Genre: Drama**

Hey guys, it's been a while. Sorry I've been gone for that long, got school clearances and a writer's slump to deal with. Adding to those problems is the recent addiction I've had with PSX emulators, leaving me no idea and no time to get with my fics. Now that I've managed to somehow lose interest in them, I finally had time to make one. From the title itself, you guys can guess this songfic would be based on N-sync's Bye Bye Bye.

* * *

_**I'm doing this tonight**_

_**Girl, probably gonna start a fight**_

_**I know this can't be right, hey baby come on**_

_**I've loved you endlessly **_

_**And you weren't there for me**_

_**So it's time to leave and make it along**_

After the day that they considered themselves lovers, Dahlia Hawthorne slowly began her attempts in recovering her poison vial from Phoenix Wright. Because he was so attached to the vial, thinking it was their sign of love, Phoenix blatantly refused to return the vial, which was the very piece of evidence needed to convict Dahlia. Out of hopelessness and fear of conviction, Dahlia let her twin sister Iris get it for her, posing as Dahlia, but was also unsuccessful because Iris slowly fell for Phoenix and that he was still refusing to return the vial. Taking matters into her own hands, Dahlia decides to hurt Phoenix emotionally, by seeing his schoolmate, Doug Swallow, and framing him for her murder of Doug. After Dahlia had been found guilty because of Phoenix's attorney, Mia Fey, Phoenix realized that he had been used for all those time he was in love with her.

_**I know that I can't take no more**_

_**It ain't no lie**_

_**I wanna see you out that door**_

_**Baby bye bye bye**_

Realizing he had been used, and used very well, Phoenix finally took his own way and studied law under the wing of Mia Fey, his new inspiration. As he was studying law and coming closer to being an attorney, which he dreamed of ever since his best friends Miles Edgeworth and Larry Butz defended him of a crime he was accused of when they were young, he gradually threw away all the good moment he thought he have had with Dahlia, for he finally knew they were just part of an act he unknowingly played very well under her direction. It was time for him to move on, and he promises to himself he would never ever make the same mistake of being used like he had been.

_**Don't wanna be a fool for you**_

_**Just another player in your game for two**_

_**Cause you may hate me but it aint no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye bye**_

Finally, his dream of being an attorney became true but not without another struggle to overcome. After his first trial, his mentor, Mia Fey was killed, and he had to confront his best friend, Miles Edgeworth in court, to find out the truth about the murder. He overcame the odds and finally served justice on Mia's murderer, Redd White. His career as an attorney was very successful to say the least, but still, his past still comes back to haunt him, as he was yet again thrown into the twisted game of Dahlia, whose spirit still lurks to take revenge on Mia Fey, the woman who put her on the death sentence, still not knowing Mia had died earlier than she. Phoenix finally discovers the true identity of Iris, who was posing as a nun in the temple of Hazakura, but Dahlia was still running amock, and Phoenix along with Mia's aid in the body of her sister Maya still won't stop until Dahlia's spirit is sent off.

_**Don't really wanna make it tough**_

_**I just wanna tell you that I've had enough**_

_**Cause life's so crazy but it aint no lie**_

_**Baby bye bye**_

He knows she's hell bent on taking revenge on Mia, but Phoenix still has some reservations in him, he still thinks he is somehow responsible on why Dahlia turned out how she was now. Mia on the other hand is well prepared and fearless even though she knows Dahlia is slowly taking her family away from her to provoke her. For the last time, Mia, Phoenix and Dahlia face off in the same place where they found themselves clashing, the courtroom. With Phoenix and Mia uncovering the truth behind Dahlia's final act, Dahlia finally settled her defeat and flew from the scenes, never to reappear to Mia and Phoenix.


End file.
